The long-term objectives of this research are the development and widespread use of an automated, closed, sterile system for blood component separation and for red cell washing to achieve extended red cell storage. The benefits in health care are the much reduced time, labor, and costs necessary to manufacture blood components compared to current methods. The use of continuous centrifugation and unique methods for bag support and contents removal provide the potential for substantial technological innovation. The proposed research performs the development and testing of automated prototype systems that optimize the processes, designs, and components shown feasible in the Phase I project. Tests include bovine and human blood studies and comparisons to current methods. Evaluations and guidance come from blood bank experts and users. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The system developed as a result of this research is capable of replacing current manual methods for blood component manufacture in blood banks and hospitals. Millions of such blood components are made yearly in the United States. This system has the potential for widespread use due to faster processing, reduced labor and lower costs. It is also expected to have additional cell washing capabilities such as the deglycerolization of thawed previously-frozen red cells.